


Heat

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Keith (Voltron), Omega Keith (Voltron), Polyamory, Polydins, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome - M/M/Other, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: The first thing Keith registered when he woke up was heat, and nothing but heat. It felt like he had been dipped into a bath that was far too hot, as if he were being burned from the inside out. It wasn't painful, quite the opposite, if the slickness between his legs was any indication, but it was overwhelming.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi im nb and write smut to deal wirh my sexual frustrations

 The first thing Keith registered when he woke up was heat, and nothing but heat. It felt like he had been dipped into a bath that was far too hot, as if he were being burned from the inside out. It wasn't painful, quite the opposite, if the slickness between his legs was any indication, but it was overwhelming. The second thing he noticed was the ache in his core, as if he was yearning for something, but he couldn't place his finger on what. He rolled out his bed, ignoring the way moving his hips made him feel like he'd just been torn open, and crawled over to the desk on the other side of the room. He hoisted himself up with tremendous effort, doing his best to support his body despite how his legs felt like jelly. When he could walk, he beelined for the door, forgoing a binder and all but ignoring the way his leggings and t-shirt clung to his body with a worriesome amount of sweat. He leaned against the walls as he stumbled down the hallways, heading for where he remembered Shiro's room being.  
  
Keith reached the door after what felt like hours, but was more likely a few minutes, a sigh of relief falling from his lips. He wiped sweat from his forehead before knocking weakly at the door, just hard enough for anyone to hear. He heard stirring on the other side of the door, and knocked again, panting for breath now. Finally, he heard footsteps walking towards the door, and he huffed a quiet breath in relief. Shiro opened the door, immidietally getting an armful of Keith.  
  
"Wha- Jesus, Keith, are you okay?!" Shiro spluttered, holding Keith up as much as he could, and looked left and right down the halls for anyone who could help at such a late hour. Keith clung to the front of Shiro's night shirt for dear life, then it all went black.

* * *

 Keith awoke once again to bright lights and hushed voices. He groaned as a flash of heat rippled through him, swiftly turning onto his side and curling in on himself. He had apparently caught the attention of the others in the room, as he suddenly felt a cool hand gently touch his upper arm, causing him to twitch and whimper pathetically. He was pushed onto his back once again, and he opened his eyes slightly to see Shiro looming over him with a worried furrow in his brow. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Coran walking back and forth, muttering to himself as he read from something in his hand. Keith lifted his arms as much as he could and held onto Shiro's arm gently.  
  
"What's happening to me?" Keith asked quietly, voice gruff  and weak. Shiro bit his lip and looked up at the Altean man who had finally stopped his pacing in favor of standing by Keith's other side. Keith's gaze never left Shiro's face, gripping more tightly onto the man's arm and relishing in the feeling of his cold skin on Keith's burning body.  
  
"Keith, I don't know how else to tell you this, but you seem to be a bit of a late bloomer," Coran said, his eyes not once leaving the writing he held onto. Keith furrowed his brow even more in confusion.  
  
"What?" He questioned, his eyes finally leaving Shiro's face to look inquisitively at Coran instead. The older man continued his explanation.  
  
"Really, this should have happened deca-phoebs ago, but it seems your human genes may have slowed down the process. In other words, you are beginning to develop as a Galran adult, and it seems you are an omega. Congratulations!" Coran exclaimed, thoigh his words didn't do much to clear up any of the confusion Keith felt, instead supplying him with even more questions.  
  
"What does that mean?" Keith asked. Coran finally set down the device in his hands, looking into Keith's eyes in a strangely excited way.  
  
"You are going through puberty, for what I'm assuming is the second time," Coran began, twisting his mustache as he spoke, "From all your symptoms, it seems you are going through your first heat, something that happens only a few times a year, but lasts for a few days. It is when your body is most fertile, and is seeking out its mate."  
  
Keith listened to Coran's words intently, each one causing more and more anxiety to flare up in his chest. He sat up, Shiro worriedly coming to his aid with his human hand on his back and his prosthetic atill gripped tightly in Keith's hand. He hunched in on himself slightly, holding his stomach with his free hand as an ache shot through him. He looked around the room and saw several doctors, and out of the window on his left side, he saw the rest of the team as well as Allura lopking on with varying degrees of worry.  
  
"Why does it hurt so much?" Keith managed as he gripped his abdomen and breathing heavily through his nose.  
  
"Well I've only ever seen a heat as severe as this before, and I believe it's safe to say that your body has chosen two mates," Coran explained, folding his arms behind his back. Keith groaned.  
  
"What can we do about it?" Keith asked as he looked up at the red-haired man.  
  
"Normally, omegas use suppresants, but it's too late for that now, so that leaves you with two options: either endure the heat and wait it out, or engage in intercourse with your mates." Coran spoke. The words made Keith fold in on himself further, gripping onto Shiro's arm with both hands instead. He groaned loudly in frustration.  
  
"I don't even know /who/ my mates are!" Keith whined  petulantly.  
  
"I might," Coran said after a moment of consideration, "Shiro, remove your hands," He all but suggested, and Shiro did as he was told with slight hesitation, having to pull his prosthetic arm out of Keith's vice-like grip with great strength. At the removal of Shiro's touch, Keith whimpered and breathed a 'no' almost automatically, looking up at Shiro frantically.  
  
"As I suspected," Coran said matter-of-factly, "Now we just need to find the second one!"

* * *

 Keith stood in front of the rest of his team, who were lined up before him. Shiro had a hand on Keith's shoulder and the other on his waist, holding him up while he had his own inner crisis at the news. Shiro had a faint red tint to his cheeks as he looked anywhere but at Keith.  
  
"Now, Keith, you will feel a sort of 'pull' to your mates, it is up to you to find who your second mate is," Coran explained, demonstrating to the four incredibly nervous looking paladins. Keith nodded to him and stepped toward Pidge, who was first in line. Keith stood there for a moment with Shiro's help, the whole room silent as Keith tried to sense that 'pull' that Coran spoke of. When he felt nothing, he shook his head, and Pidge instantly let go of a held breath in relief.  
  
"No offense, but thank _God_ ," She said, bringing a quiet chuckle from Keith, who waved them off. Keith then took a few steps to the side, standing in front of Hunk, who gave him an anxious smile. The room grew quiet once again in anticipation. Keith searched within himself and between his and Hunk's bodies, but there was nothing, so he shook his head once again with a quiet 'no.' Hunk shot him a slightly more genuine smile, and Keith gave him a small one back before moving onto the next paladin, Allura. She had her featured schooled into a neutral expression, but her eyes betrayed her nervousness. She breathed shakily through her nose as Keith closed his eyes and searched once again. But there nothing there for the third time in a row. He shook his head.  
  
"Are you sure it's one of the paladins?" Keith asked Coran, who shrugged.  
  
"I admit, it might not be, but they are the ones you've spent the most time with," The Altean said, which both comforted Keith and added to his nerves. He walked in front of the fourth and final paladin in line, Lance. A collective breath was held as Keith shut his eyes once again and searched within himself, expecting to find nothing, when suddenly-  


"Oh, _fuck_ ," Keith groaned as he opened his eyes and looked up into Lance's blue eyes. Said boy looked down at him with an almost terrified look, an impossibly red blush tinting his whole face.

  
"Oh God," Lance breathed.

* * *

 A day had passed and Keith was still out of order in his bedroom, hands all but permanently down his pants as he suffered by himself, only receiving food and water from poor little cadets chosen to act as a messenger. Keith was exhausted, oversensitive; and still yearning for something more, something only two people could give him. He bit into his pillow as another wave of arousal and heat washed over him uncomfortably, and he continued his massage against his clit more rapidly, to the point where his wrist ached and he craved for it to be over. There was a knock at the door, so he reluctantly pulled his soaking wet hand out of his leggings.  
  
"Come in," He called, his voice rough and cracking. He expected another cadet to come in and awkwardly leave a meal and water on his desk and take out the old, half-empty tray, but instead he heard two sets of footsteps and looked up, brows furrowing in confusion when he saw Shiro and Lance. Part of him wanted to hide and be embarrassed, but another, much louder part of him wanted to jump out of bed and hurl himself at the two men. Shiro walked over to him and kneeled down, looking him in the eye nervously while Lance stood in the middle of the room, awlwardly fidgeting in place.  
  
"What's going on?" Keith questioned, managing to be at least slightly embarrassed of the fact that his whole room smelled like sweat and his hand was still wet.  
  
"Keith, we-" Shiro began, but cut himself off. He seemed to collect himself rather quickly, though, taking a deep breath before speaking once again.  
  
"We want to help," Shiro stated, looking at Keith with eyes that only portrayed honesty. Keith looked back and forth between him and Lance, thinking for a moment.  
  
"What?" He finally said, voice slightly breathy and higher in pitch than he had intended. Lance was the one to speak this time.  
  
"We know this whole situation is weird, but we both agreed that we want you to feel okay. So, we're offering to help you through this," He explained, eyes darting around the room with anxiety, but eventually settled on Keith's eyes, holding his gaze to solidify his words.  
  
Keith pondered their words for what must have been several minutes- Lance and Shiro, his two best friends, literally offering to have sex with him? It didn't feel real, this was something that only happened in Keith's wildest fantasies, and even then it was far-fetched and unrealistic.  
  
"Why?" Keith asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"Well, we both had a long talk and realised that we really like you, probably more than we should, and if you'll have us, we'd like to be here to help you," Lance answered, a small smile on his face. Shiro smiled slightly at him as well. Keith thought it over for a few more long minutes, wondering wether this was all some sick joke. But he knew Lance and Shiro better than that, and so he believed them. He assessed his own feelings for a second, pushing away the overwelhming need within him and thinking long and hard. He'd thought about this many times before, amd he'd at first summed his feelings up to be purely sexual, but eventjally realised that they were more than that. Keith nodded.  
  
"Okay," Keith breathed, and that single word had the two men in his room smiling widely. Shiro leaned in closer toward him, pausing centimeters before his face.  
  
"Can I?" He asked, and Keith nodded furiously. Shiro chuckled and leaned in, pressing his lips against Keith's with a gentle pressure. Keith kissed back with more intent, wanting to speed things along. The angle of the kiss was awkard, what with Keith still laying down, but they made it work, and the feeling had Keith practically singing a moan in seconds. But as suddenly as the kiss had started, it was over, Shiro pulling back and smirking at how Keith chased after his lips. There was a dip in the bed and Keith turned his head to Lance, who had sat down on the bed near Keith's blanket-covered legs. Lance smiled down at him, placing a hand on the side of his thigh over the blanket.  
  
"What about me?" Lance asked playfully, leaning in near Keith's face. Keith surged forwards, crashing their lips together and surprising Lance slightly. Afer a moment, Lance began kissing back, allowing Keith to determine the pace and pressure. Shiro's flesh hand rubbed at the Keith's forearm as he watched the two boys kiss. Suddenly, Keith broke the kiss, manouvering himself so that he was kneeling by Lance's side, and patted the spot behind him for Shiro to hop up and join them. Shiro grinned darkly and got up from his kneeling position on the floor, settling himself behind Keith, hands gently going to settle on Keith's hips. Lance moved so that he was also kneeling in front of Keith, and put his hands on the back of Keith's neck and head, guiding him for another kiss. The two kissed languidly, slowly introducing their tongues into the mix while Shiro began kissing, licking, and nipping at Keith's neck, finding his sensitive spot and focusing his attention there. Keith broke his and Lance's kiss when his lungs began to burn for air, a string of saliva the only thinf left connecting their lips. He tilted his head back and turned it to the side, his hand moving up and behind him to pull Shiro in for a kiss, licking into his mouth while Lance made quick work of laying a generous amount of kisses on Keith's neck.   
  
Within moments, the layers between them felt like too much, and they began to work at each other's clothes. Lance's t-shirt and jacket were the first to go, being pulled off by Keith when he and Shiro broke for air. Behind him,  Shiro removed his own clothing, leaving his upper body bare. He and Lance then worked in tandem to remove Keith's t-shirt, tossing it onto the floor along with their own garments. Lance kissed down Keith's body as much as he could, sucking his sensitive nipples into his mouth one at a time, giving the other equal attention with his hand when his lips were busy. Shiro worked on sucking marks into the  back and sides of Keith's neck, causing the smaller boy to shudder and moan, some of his noises turning into embarrassing whines that he would later deny the existence of. Next, Keith's hands fumbled behind him with Shiro's jeans, unbuttoning them and urging for him to pull them off, along with his underwear. Shiro obliged, shuffling and manouvering out of his jeans before throwing them onto the floor, though he left his underwear on. He then helped Keith out of his leggings, pulling them off and revealing his soaked underwear. Lance hooked his fingers into the waistband of Keith's underwear, pulling them down at an agonizingly slow pace, his half-lidded eyes staring deep into Keith's as he did. Finally, Lance pulled the underwear down to his knees, helping him out of them one leg at a time before launching the offending garment onto the floor. Shiro's hands gripped his sides bruisingly, and Lance's hands traveled lower and lower until he finally stopped just before he reached Keith's core.  
  
Lance gave him a questioning look, and Keith nodded for him to continue, so his hands glided across his pale skin even lower, finally finding their way to the thick curls between Keith's legs. He ran a finger between Keith's slick folds, marvelling at how wet he was, then slid a long finger in. Keith moaned a long, drawn out 'yes' as he leaned forward and rested his chin on Lance's shoulder. Shiro massaged his sides, kissing and licking at his back, occasioanlly biting and sucking a deep purple mark here and there. Lance added a second finger, pressing them gently along Keith's walls until he found a particular spot in Keith that made him bite down on his shouldet to supress a scream of pleasure. Shiro's human hand began travelling up his back, eventually finding its way to the back of his neck before moving around to place two of his fingers on Keith's lips. Keith willingly opened his mouth and licked and sucked at the fingers, pushing his tongue between them and swallowing around them. Lance's fingers pumped in and out of him as Keith sucked on Shiro's fingers, making him dizzy with pleasure.  
  
Lance's long, thin fingers kept slipping in and out of him, pressing on his g-spot repeatedly, and he felt his end creeping up on him. Keith gave no warning, coming around the fingers in his cunt with a loud moan. The fingers in both his pussy and mouth were removed then, and all of a sudden there were two hands spreading his cheeks while two slicked up fingers pressed at his puckered hole.  
  
"Is this okay?" Shiro whispered into his ear, pressing a gentle kiss behind it, causing Keith to shiver.  
  
"Y-yes," Keith stuttered, and that was all the confirmation Shiro needed to begin pressing a finger into his hole. Keith moaned low in the back of his throat, pressing back against Shiro's hand, urging the finger deeper. Shiro pressed the finger in to the last knuckle, then pulled it back, working the digit in and out of him. Within moments, Keith was relaxed enough and so Shiro added a second finger, still wet with saliva. Lance's hands massaged his flesh comfortingly, planting kisses on the top of Keith's head and whispering praises that sent shivers down his spine. Shiro scissored his fingers open, stretching Keith in ways he'd never thought possible and massaging his walls. The feeling itself was pleasurable, but not as much as just the idea of Shiro working his fingers in and out of him while his prosthetic timidly held his waist. Once a few minutes had passed, Shiro deemed him loose enough, and pulled the fingers out, grinning to himself at the whimper Keith let out at the empty feeling. Lance shuffled out of his jeans and underwear quickly at once, and when he was naked, he held onto Keith and gave him one more questioning look.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked, gently cupping Keith's face in his hands and staring deep into his violet eyes.  
  
"God, _yes_ ," Keith exhaled, and Lance smiled at him brightly. Behind him, Keith heard Shiro spit into his hand and then felt his mouth at the nape of his neck, as something hard and warm prodded at his hole, Shiro didn't push in, however, until Keith nodded, and when he did, he slid in slowly but all at once. Once inside, Shiro stayed still, though the shaking of his flesh hand gave away his need. From in front of Keith, Lance held himself in hand and lined up with Keith's entrance. Again, he waited for Keith's permission, which was granted in the form of a hasty nod and a whisperee ' _yesyesyes_ ,' then pushed in to the hilt with a groan. The two men breathed heavily in tandem as they filled Keith to the very brim, slick, sweat, spit, and precum dripping from Keith's holes, making him feel filthy, but so very hot.  
  
Keith couldn't believe how full he felt, it felt like he was going to burst, but it turned him on more than words could describe, and after mere moments of getting used to the feeling, he lifted himself up as much as he could with his knees, being helped the rest of the way up by Lance and Shiro's hands pulling him up. He then sunk down all the way, the three of them grunting at the intense feeling. Shiro's hand moved towards Keith's front, and two of his fingers began circling and massaging Keith's nub. The feelings overwelhmed Keith, but it felt like exactly what he needed. He no longer felt empty and needing, he felt full and satisfied. He kept lifting himseld up with the help of his two mates, lowering himself down on his own. Every thrust grew faster and faster until they reached the fastest pace possible. Keith whined and moamed pathetically, drool falling from his open mouth and trailing down his chin as tears of pleasure fell from his eyes. He babbled nonseically and he felt as if his brain was melting, but he wanted _more_.  
  
Shiro's hand worked him faster and faster, his movements growing clumsy, but it was working. Keith felt another orgasm closing in on him once again.  
  
"G-gonna co-ome!" Keith managed between moans and whimpers. He was then swiftly pulled over the edge by Shiro pressing harder against his clit and moving faster, and he came harder than ever before, clenching and spasming around both Lance and Shiro. The two men fucking immidietally pulled out one after the other, leavinf Keith feeling empty and yearning to filled once again. He twitched in sensitivity as he felt both men stroking themselves to completion, coming on his back and stomach. Keith leaned back onto Shiro with a lazy smile as they all caught their breaths. A comfortable silence surrounded them after a while, and when Keith regained the feeling in his legs, he turned himself around to face Shiro.  
  
"Ready to go again?"


End file.
